Best Friends are Forever
by wildchild22
Summary: Alex and Draco have been best friends since they bgan school together, but when their friends suggest they act like a couple, their world goes for a spin. R & R plz!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: You know the drill, read and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
_Opens at her house, over summer break. She tries, yet again, to get her parents' attention.  
_  
"Dad, would you just listen to me?!" Alex said as she speedily followed her father through their huge house. He ignored her as usual, regarding nothing but th efiles infront of him, and the hallway through which they were walking.

"Alexis, listen to me, I'm incredibly busy, can't you just ask your mother?" he said, never slowing down or turning to look at her. Alex groaned loudly in her growing frustration. "Because," she said in another groan,"Mom wont listen!"

"And I dont blame her," he said under his breath. "Urgh, why wont you even listen to what I've got to say?! For all you know I could be trying to tell you that someone is trapped in our well!" At that, her father stopped and slowly turned around to look at her. A smug smirk was on his face, and a small chuckle was just barely detectable.

After a brief glance at her he continued down the long, wide hallway. "What?! I could be! How would you know?!" He chuckled again.

"Because, if it were something important, you wouldn't have walked slowly up to me trying to butter me up, you would've come running into the house like a lunatic shouting that somebody was in our well."

Alex stopped and let her father get a few paces ahead before starting after him again. "Pleeease, just listen?!"

"If I do will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, fine, what do you want?" he said, entering his study. With an inward sigh of relief, she entered after him. "Well," she began gingerly. "I'll be in my fifth year at school come September." Her dad issued a small "Mhm," and she continued.

"Well, I wanted to know if..... um..... I could get a new broom." At those last words, his head shot up, and then back down to his files. "We just got you a new broom last year. That, Firebolt."

"I know, but there's a new model out. The Lightening Bolt. And it's not as though we can't afford it." She finished, waving her arms up, as if putting their enormous estate on display.

"I think it's time you stopeed waisting my and your mother's hard earned money, and started buying things from your own damn wallet," never lifting his eyes from his mountain of files.

"How am i suppose to do that, you two wont let me get a job over the holidays, and i can't exactly work while I'm at school-"

"Get a job in Hogsmead. I'm sure one of the professors will escourt you to the edge of the grounds."

"But dad-"

"No. That's that. Either get a job in Hogsmead once the term's started, or deal with being broke. Maybe then you'll learn some responsibility."

She scoffed, turned on her heal, and stomped off, muttering quietly, "Sometimes, I you'd ignor me all the time instead of just when you're yelling at me."

Still extremely irritated, she decided to take a long, aimless walk around her manor.

'It's not my fault.' she thought, recalling her parents reactions after the 1st term of her 1st year at Hogwarts. She'd been home for the Christmas holidays, and was "welcomed" by her parents screaming at her at the top of their lungs (generally, they only acknowledged her was when they were screaming at her)

* * *

Flashback...

* * *

"Slytherin?! You got placed in Slytherin?!" she remembered her mother shouting at her. "How dare you! Having a father that was in Gryffindor, and me having been in Ravenclaw, how could _you _have been puut into Slytherin?"

"After all we've done fopr you-"

"Done for me?! Are you fucking serious?! You've never done shit for me!"

And she stormed out.

_...A smile curled onto her face as she remembered what she'd done next..._

She'd gone up to her room, grabbed her medium sized travel bag and stormed out onto their large estate. She'd been walking at an extremely fast pace, and wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going, and had accidently ventured onto their neighbors property line. A boy in her year and house at school with her happened to live there.

Though, being a very pissed off 11 year old, she didn't bother stopping and continued to walk toward the open land infront of her.

When she'd reached an old pile of rocks remaining from an ancient rune, she plopped down on it, and, burring her face in her knees (which she'd brought up to her chest), began crying uncontrollably.

She'd jumped when, after a few moments of sobbing, the boy from school jumped out from behind one of the rocks. Once the boy's laughter died down, he leaned his back against a rock, crossing hisa arms across his chest and said, "Just what do you think you're doing," a hint of amusment shining through his otherwise venomous words.

She retired her previous possition and was now sitting Indian-style on the rock, arms crossed other her stomach. "Just been to see my parents. They started screaming at me." Her head hanging.

"Yeah, i thought i heard something."

Her head snapped up to meet his silver eyes. "You could hear that?"

"No," another smile taking over his face. "I'm just kidding."

"I wish you wouldn't," she said, tearing her eyes away from his, and adverting them back to the ground.

Sighing in frustration, he pushed himself off the rock and went over to sit next her, taking a layed back status on the rock by leaning back on his forearms. She spun around to face him, still sitting with hr legs folded.

"Alright, out with it. Why were they yelling at you. Had to be a good reason."

"Not really. They don't even take notice that I'm there unless they feel like yelling at me."

He sighed yet again and said, "Well, why were they yelling at you _this_ time then," annoyance begining to show in show in his tone and face.

Eager not to have him yell at her too, she said, "Because I was put into Slytherin. My father was in Gryffindor, and my mother was in Ravenclaw. They think I'm a disgrace."

After what could have only been a split second, he spoke with harshness, "What do they think they're on about? Slytherin, a disgrace?" And then he did something completely out of character. He sat up and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her face close to his.

"Let me tell you what I think of you. You're brilliant. You've racked up more points for Slytherin than half the other students combined. And you'e helped how many people with their work, even though you're only a first year? Plus, you fit in great. Sure, you're smart, but you're not overly brainy, like Granger they both cringe"

He then got up and began pacing around infront of her.

"I mean come on, you're probably 10 times the person your parents are. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? No wonder they're clueless about you. Oh, no offence," he added, looking appologetic.

"It's nothing, and you're right, they don't have a clue about me," she finished, standing up as well. "Screw them, I don't need them," and she swung her bag defiantly over her shoulder. Looking amazed again, he said, "And where are you off to?"

Looking quite sure if herself, she said, "Back to your place, there's no way I'm going back to my parents," and she stalked off toward his house.

He followed hopelessly behind her. "Yep, you're a Slytherin." ....

* * *

End flashback...

* * *

...As the memory faded and Alex slowly came back to reality, it took a moment before she realized that she had a very stupid-happy grin on her face.

She was on the north end of her manor, coincidently, the same side that her Slytherin buddy lived on.

As she tried to shake the silly thoughts from her head, he just happened to be on a little walk as well.

"What do you think you're doing out here, Alex?" he said in his usual menacing tone, though she knew it was just his way of being friendly, and through his attempts to hide it, he appeared to be in very high spirits.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Draco?"

He drew nearer, and she walked toward him to meet half way. They met at her whine house, which she leaned against for some relief from the warm sun.

Though it was rather chily already, being northern England, Alex loved being cold, and was wearing a loose T-shirt and blue jeans cut off at the knees.

"So," he said, once he'd reached her, "what were they on about this time?"

She grinned softly, he could read he like a book. And after being best friends since they started school, it didn't surprised her.

"I wanted a new broom and, they said no."

His face reflected the usual bitterness it held when she talked about her parents and said, "They wouldn't get you a new broom? All of your other brooms are total rubbish."

"Don't rub it in. But listen, my father said I have to get a _job_ in Hogsmead. Can you believe that?! And I have to start the begining of the term and work all year! Just so I can 'learn resposibility'."

Draco pushed himself off of the wall of the building and looked both outraged and disgusted.

"Work?! In _Hogsmead_?! Are they mad?! What model do you want, the Lightening Bolt?" Not waiting for her to respond, he continued, his silver eyes flashing, "It's only 15 gallions! Hell, I'll buy it for you, and by me, I do mean my father.

"Would he do that? For me?"  
  
"Father always did say you had your attitude in the right tuning. He also said that if your, well, I wont tell exactly what he said, anyway, he said that if your parents ever gave you a hard time for no reason, you could come and stay with us."

After about 12 considering it, she turned and walked away toward her house.

"Come on, I need you to back up my story."

"Uh, sure. So, does this mean you're coming to stay with us?"

"If I can get away from my parents, I'm getting out of there as soon as possible. So yes."

And he followed her up the vast lawns to her house.

Author's note: Well? What did you think? Just to let all who want to know, I'm coming out with a HP slash, it's just a matter of me getting around to typing it uo on here. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and the next chapie is coming up soon!!

Shasanixie: Hey girl! I want to thank you sooo much for helping me out, since we both know that my dads computer is stupid for not having Microsoft Word on it. Anyway, see ya around chica!


	2. West Wing and bedroom

With a loud 'swoosh' and then 'clunk', the enormous oak front doors were thrown open and hit the stone wall, nearly knocking a large glass vase off of a table close to it. Alex's mother was passing through the foyer in her usual day dress.

"Did you...leave?" she said to Alex in a poorly disguised snippy tone.

"Honestly," Alex muttered, walking toward the west wing to her bed chamber, Draco close behind her, his usual smirk firmly in place.

"Are you taking a tone with me?!" her mother shouted down the hall at her. "Mother, I went storming out! If you're not going to pay attention all the time, then don't bother doing it selectively."

"What do you think you're doing, taking one of _those_ boys up to your bed chamber. You're getting yourself into trouble missy-"

Alex skidded to a halt, getting tired of having to listen to this and mutter 'ignore her' to Draco every 5 seconds. When she stopped, Draco walked straight into her, slightly diminishing the effectiveness of her annoyed action. None the less, she spun around and began to take enraged steps toward her mother.

"What do you mean one of 'those' boys," she spat, emphasizing where she felt most effective.

Her mother was now at a standstill, arms crossed, eyes flashing.

"One of those _Slytherin_ boys. The whole lot of them are nothing but trouble." Alex was now being out stridden by Draco, who looked more than willing to kill. But she flung out for his arm, pulling him back from lunging at her mother.

She came around in front of Draco, bracing his shoulders. He glanced icily down at her, then darted his eyes back to her mother, glaring daggers, but soon looked back down at Alex, his eyes a bit softer. The two friends silently communicated, her eyes saying, 'let me handle this' and his replying, 'do it'.

The intimate stare was broken when her mother said in an icy tone, "Oh, how very touching, the little Slytherin boy has a soft spot," in the next instant her tone changed to an even colder note, her eyes narrowing further still. "You just keep your slimy charm away from my daughter."

At that, Alex spun around, a look of disgusted shock on her face.

"_Your_ daughter? Oh, so now you're protective of me? raises tone up to a shout "Well wake up mother! In case you haven't noticed, I usually stay with Draco's family. I'm not coming in here to go off and make out, I'm coming in here to get my stuff so I can stay at my best friend's house for the rest of the summer. His family actually understands me, so if you have anything foul to say about Slytherins, or the Malfoy family, just remember their hospitality, and if you can't find anything good in it, at least now you won't have to deal with a disappointment like me. But I don't care what you say mother, I'm going!-"

**SMACK**

****

****Her mother had walked over to her during her little speech and slapped her right across the face.

Alex now sat on the floor clutching her cheek, Draco at her side.

"You're not going anywhere. You, boy, get out of my house." Draco helped Alex to her feet and said, "I will not be spoken to like a common servant."

"I'll talk to you anyway I please, you little trouble maker. Now get out!" When he didn't move, she grabbed his ear and began to drag him out.

After the few seconds it took her brain to register what was happening, Alex lunged forward, tackling her mother to the floor. Draco helped her to her feet and she half shouted, "Come on!"

They darted toward the west wing at top speed. Alex knew that she alone had the key to the entire west wing, and the door blocking it off was just 8 corridors and 6 stairwells away. Being in a dress and heals would definitely slow her mother down.

* * *

They dashed down the corridor (a/n: Or, up the corridor if ya like) and proceeded to climb the first set of spiraling stairs. Alex, being in front began to laugh. She was quite enjoying this. 

Draco on the other hand, being in the back, was slightly panicking . "Oh shut up you, she won't be getting to you first if she catches us."

"Oh admit it, this is exciting!"

He slightly laughed in agreement, and they continued to speed up the many flights of stairs. When they reached the landing, it was only a short way down (a/n: Again, or up) the hall to the door blocking off the west wing. When they reached the door, Alex began searching the neck of her shirt for the chain holding the key.

They both got a rush of adrenaline when the clinking of her mothers heels steadily growing louder. She got the chain off and Draco heaved a great sigh when he saw that there at least a dozen keys in varied sizes.

"Oh my god," he groaned when she started fumbling around for the right one. "Oh relax," she said irritably, "I've got it."

Just as she said this, her mothers shadow could be seen making its way Io the final staircase.

Alex gasped loudly and shoved the key roughly into its hole. It was slightly jammed and she gasped louder than ever when her mother began stomping toward them, eyes blazing. "Come on, come on, come on, " Alex whispered desperately to the key.

Finally, they heard the tiny click, Alex's mother only yards away from them. They dashed through the door and were met on the other side by her mother shoving into the door.

They stood for a few moments shoving the door at each other . At long last, Alex and Draco managed to shut the door, and as Draco held it shut, Alex slid the think dead-bolt to lock her mother out. "Okay fine, but you'll have to come out of there some time, and when you do, I'll be waiting!" They heard her mother walk off and down the stairs.

As Alex began clicking other locks to ensure that they would be quite alone, Draco said, "Is she always like that?" Clicking the last lock into place, Alex said, "You mean that crazy? Not really, only when she wants something she can't have."

They began walking down a long hallway, the vast cherry walls occupied by landscape paintings with the clouds shifting as if in a strong wind. They walked in silence for a little while, until Alex stopped in front of a huge birch door, which stuck out like a sore thumb against the mass of cherry.

She fiddled with the chain of keys yet again, and selected the largest of the bunch. A single turn of it made the door swing open. She stepped inside and went straight to a corner in the back to get her trunk.

Draco lingered in the doorway for a moment, then slowly stepped inside, wondering around the room. He walked along a line of dressers and desks, and stopped when he saw a picture of the two of them, but it couldn't be. It was at the train station, on their first trip to school, but he hadn't met her until shed gotten on the train. Then he saw that it was not a picture of the two of them, but two individual pictures that had been magically merged together.

He remembered that day perfectly. He wasn't in very high spirits, having to start school with a bunch of mud bloods, but his mother had forced him to have his picture taken. By the looks of the picture, Alex had been in the same possition. The two first-year versions of themselves scoweled up at him, and he laughed.

"Where did you get this?"

Alex, who'd been packing tentatively, looked up, and with a slightly embarrassed smile said, "Your mother." He placed the frame back down on the desk with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Need any help?" he asked, looking around the room still.

"Its okay, I've got it," she said, her head burried in her trunk.

Draco continued to walk around the large room, examining every corner. When he came to a narrow closet, he shot Alex a mischievous smirk and opened it.

Alex's head snapped up sharply to stare in the direction of the closet and Draco. His smirk slightly faded as the tune of "Green Sleeves" began to play. But he none the less inspected this closet as thoroughly as he had the rest of the room.

He noticed that the small closet went deceivingly far back into the wall. Inside was an old-fashioned camera and a few rolls of film, along with a red lamp.

"What the- so is this how u made that picture?"

"Yeah, my cousin kind of got me into photography." She thought he might think that this was very stupid, but on the contrary, he simpl saidm, "Cool," and continued to go deeper into the closet.

"What's back here", he said, more to himself than to her. He was completely engulfed in the closet when his muffled voice was heard saying, "Hey, look what I've found." He came back into the room with his hands containing 2 or 3 broomsticks each.

"See how ridiculous it is that they won't buy me a new one?" she said, not looking up from her packing.

"Look, father will buy u the lightening bolt. we're heading to Diagon Alley later in the week, we'll get u the broom then."

Alex lifted her head from her trunk and looked him hard in the face. "Draco, your father doesn't have to buy me anything."

Draco bent down to put the old brooms back in the small closet and said, his voice muffled again, "Nonsense, I can't stand the thought of a Slytherin owning the same broom as Potter. we deserve the best, and you'll have the best, I don't care how stubborn u are." He emerged from the closet with a smirk on his face.

"You'll just have to live with it." Alex's face adopted a very sweet yet annoyed smile.

"Don't go getting soft on me, Draco. Think of what it could do to your reputation." He began moving toward her, as if he were a lion stalking an antelope. "What are you suggesting, Alex?" He said, a hint of mischief showing through his glare.

"I am merely suggesting, Draco, that you are losing your image."

"Oh really." He said, drawing nearer, one of his hands clutching an unknown item behind his back.

"Really," Alex said, matching his stare. "Fine," he said, and he whipped out the broom he had hidden behind his back, and flew out of the huge open window.

Alex had retreated to the bed post in her surprise, but was soon laughing again when Draco made a huge circle and came back to hover in front of her window. She walked over to it and stood in the frame.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I simply wont stand for that."

Smiling broadly, Alex dashed back to the closet and grabbed her Firebolt, noticing that Draco had taken her nimbus 2001. She quickly mounted it, and with a 'whoosh' was flying out of the window as well. She too did a quick circle a stopped a good 15 feet in front of Draco.

"Come now Draco, be a good sport about it." He slowly brought the broom closer to hers, and said, "Why don't we settle this with a little race. If I win, you don't criticize me for a week, AND you let my father buy you the broom-"

"And if I win, you don't criticize _me_ for a week and you have to polish my broom handle and wand. Cause I know your father will buy it for me not matter what I say," she finished in an undertone so Draco couldn't hear her.

"Deal, now it's the first one to the east edge of my property and back. you have to circle around the oak tree, or it doesn't count." He said, very sure of himself.

"Okay," Alex said, getting into a ready stance.

The race would soon commence, and Draco would have a little surprise of his own at the end of it.

**Author's note: **Well,I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise the next chappie with have more fluffiness in it. Plz R&R

**Shasanixie:** Thank you for being my one and only reviewer! I'm sorry the hershey park plans went under, but I look forward to taking u to school with my mom (if u can) and going to the lake to play tennis and swim!! Check ya at school (urgh, school)


End file.
